Self-preservation in a Teeny Tiny Fire Red Bikini
by mississippimudpiecraves
Summary: Tsunade sends Shikamaru and Temari on an undercover mission which deals with a perverted daimyo. Features a bikini-clad Temari. [lime]


**Please do check out a fellow ShikaTema writer's (spilihp17) community named "A Windswept Cloud Casting Shadows in the Sand". And hope you enjoy this story!**

Tension lined the contours of the Godaime's face as she firmly set a somber look upon the pair of shinobi situated in front of her desk. The blonde Suna ambassador and Konoha's resident genius were summoned at the Hokage's behest without any prior warning as to the nature of the bidding. A view of the Konoha leader's visage caused a sense of foreboding in both perceptive strategists.

Throwing an uncertain glance at her assigned escort, the Suna ambassador ventured to address the Godaime, "You called for us, Tsunade-sama?"

Taking a deep breath, Tsunade responded heavily, "Temari-san, I have a request to make of you. To take on an undercover mission with Shikamaru here."

The lazy strategist finally deigned to speak up, "What kind of mission has got you all jittery?"

"Shikamaru!" Temari scolded.

"No, it's alright, Temari-san. The reason why I'm all jittery, as you say, is because this mission is contingent on Temari's participation. You are the only one I can truly depend on for this, Temari-san." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes while Temari appeared more curious than ever. "But first let me explain the mission. It has been reported to me that one of the daimyos has allegedly been marked as the leader of the group that has been accused of several human trafficking cases in nearby areas. Of course, it falls upon us to apprehend him."

"And how exactly is Temari needed?" Shikamaru queried in his usual drawl. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what was coming. He tapped his fingers against his leg incessantly.

"This daimyo is well acquainted with the female ninjas of Konoha thus it is too risky to use them." Tsunade carefully looked away from Shikamaru whose eyebrows furrowed.

"Why only female ninjas, Tsunade-sama?" Temari questioned though she had an inkling as to where this was headed. She sort of understood why Tsunade was beating around the bush but she really wished the Hokage would just spit it out.

"Because while this daimyo is known for his being cunning, he is equally famous for his, um, appetite for women." Tsunade threw an apologetic look at Temari.

"Ahh," was all Temari could say. She saw it coming a mile away. Then she happened to look at her guide.

A slight frown marred the young man's face. She'd shell out cash to know what was in the genius's mind right now.

Tsunade elaborated further, "Intel told us that he will be at the beach tomorrow, attempting another crime. I need you, Temari, to get information as to where his base is and where he keeps all his victims. Shikamaru, you will be watching from afar to record his activities and in case Temari might need help, though I doubt she will. As to further explain why I wanted you in particular, Temari, well, besides your obvious skills and intelligence, that daimyo is apparently obsessed with ditzy blonde girls in bikinis."

A pin drop could be heard in the silence that ensued. The lines along Shikamaru's forearms became more prominent as he shoved his fists deeper into his pockets. The only sign of movement from him as his face stayed carefully blank. Tsunade found herself clenching and unclenching her hands as she awaited Temari's reaction.

"Understood, Hokage-sama. I will make sure to play the part," Temari formally agreed to the deal. Both of them saw the tension slide off Tsunade's shoulders as she smiled in relief. "I knew I could count on you, Temari-san. Thank you."

Oooooooooo

"Why did you agree to do it?" Shikamaru inquired Temari outside of the Hokage's office. Temari gave him a bemused look as he continued, unable to stop himself, "You are not in any way obliged to take on any mission order from our Hokage."

"Didn't you hear Tsunade-sama? It was a humble request. Who am I to deny a request from the Hokage herself? Besides, what I am obliged to do is keep the alliance between Suna and Konoha strong. How can I do that if I can't do such a simple mission for Konoha?" Temari stared him down. Why was he being strangely energetic about this discussion? Did he not want her to join the mission perhaps? "Why don't you want me to go? Is it because you think I'll get in your way?" Temari shot him a glare, daring him to continue arguing.

Belatedly, he backtracked. Of course, that wasn't what he intended for her to think. But it was how it came out. He chose his next words carefully, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not that… I just thought maybe it would be a belittling task for you. Having to deal with a perverted daimyo."

"No mission is belittling if it means keeping the alliance safe. Besides, knowing that lord's weakness is already half the battle won," Temari firmly replied, teal eyes hard. Dealing with depraved men was like taking candy from a baby but that didn't mean she liked doing it.

He said nothing more, knowing that if he added anything else his true intentions might be uncovered. He was already berating himself for saying that much. Wait a minute, his thoughts rewinded. His true intentions?

As they made strides towards the village center, Temari paused and said, "Shikamaru, I have to ask you something but you can't laugh or I'll send you flying into the next village over."

Puzzled, he tried to search for clues on Temari's face but none showed. Shikamaru cautiously responded, "What is it?"

For the first few seconds, she hesitated. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him and looked him in the eyes, unnerving him.

"What's a bikini?" the Suna ambassador intently asked with a straight, serious face as if the very existence of the world depended on his answering her question.

Outwardly, Shikamaru's face remained still for fear of offending her. Inwardly, he resisted the urge to face-plant into the ground. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It seemed so silly and hysterical that someone as smart as her didn't know such a mundane object. Then again, she did live in a desert. At the same time, how was he going to tell her that she would eventually have to attire herself in an outfit that she would probably curse eternal hell on? How the hell was he supposed to begin explaining that?

Temari looked at him expectantly, crossing her arms in impatience which inadvertently lifted her chest. Unbidden, an image of Temari sporting a fire-red bikini emerging from the warm waters of the beach, the sunset illuminating her golden gleaming skin rose in his mind. He nearly groaned aloud and at the same time, wanted to walk to the nearest tree and bang his head into its trunk to strike the picture clear through his head.

"Hey, where are you going, Shikamaru?!"

Snapping out of it, he realized that his feet subconsciously took him to the nearest tree to his left. A flush tinged his cheeks as he laughed nervously.

He didn't see how his explanation would keep Temari from swinging her tessen over his head. Carefully, he broached the subject, "Have you never been to the beach?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "No. Between my messed up childhood and current political career, do you really think I can afford to have time to go to such a trivial place? And if you ask me if I've never seen any swimsuits in Suna, the answer is no. I should think that was obvious. I assume a bikini is a type of swim wear?"

He nodded slowly. Then he heaved a sigh. No avoiding it then. "Okay, rather than explain, I'll just show you."

Fifteen minutes later.

The shop lady excitedly presented the bikini-clad mannequin with outstretched shimmying hands. The look of horror on Temari's face made him snicker madly. She glowered at him which made him instantly shut up. Turning to look back at the offending outfit, she glared at it. She was supposed to accomplish her mission wearing that?

"You're kidding, right?" she said to the shop lady who started to look uneasy, sensing Temari's antagonism.

"No, ma'am. This is our best-selling bikini right here. It was even featured in a fashion magazine," The shop lady recited bravely.

"But these barely cover anything! They're just strings! What self-respecting woman would wear such a thing?! Most importantly, where can I stash my weapon wearing that?!" Temari frowned heavily at the shop lady who started to back away.

"I assure you, ma'am, lots of women wear these… If you need more assistance, I'll just be over there." The shop lady made her escape.

"She's right, Temari. Stop scaring the poor lady," Shikamaru admonished her, a hint of a smile on his face. There was something really enchanting about a flustered and furious Temari. It didn't escape him though that that temper might turn on him at any time.

She hit a finger on his chest, accusing him, "I just bet you're enjoying all this." Case in point.

He blinked as he erased all traces of mirth. "Of course not. Why would I wanna see you in a bikini?" He desperately blocked all relevant mental images of her in a bikini.

She looked at him in deep suspicion and also felt a pang in her chest. Was she actually hurt by what he admitted? She dismissed the thought immediately. "Right. Can you fetch Ino then?"

"Why?"

"Well she considers herself a fashion diva, doesn't she? I need her help choosing a bloody bikini. Not like I can ask you to do it." She couldn't explain why the thought of displaying herself in a bikini in front of him made her uncomfortable. Of course if he asked why, then she could always chalk it up as being a senseless and outrageous display of skin that she might as well be naked.

Why not? He shook his head, praying he didn't say that out loud. He might as well have confessed to being a closet pervert. "Fine. Be back in a few."

Twenty minutes later.

"You don't know how happy I am that you asked for my help, Temari!" Ino exclaimed in delight, her face aglow.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with," Temari grumbled, already regretting her decision to ask for Ino's help. "Shikamaru, you can go. I'll see you later to discuss our action plan."

"All right." He made his way towards the exit as if he had all the time in the world. Temari watched him walk away until Ino shoved several colorful pieces of bikini in front of her face.

Sighing, she reminded herself that she was doing this for the mission and submitted herself to Ino's will. After trying on the first one, she had to admit she didn't look half bad. Not bad at all. Ino commented happily, "You have such a nice curvy figure, Temari! And those legs! I bet you lots of guys will definitely try to hit on you at the beach!"

Temari frowned. "That's the last thing I want. I'm on a mission, remember?"

"That doesn't mean you can't have a little fun. I'm sure Shika would be pleased."

"Huh? I guess he would anticipate seeing lots of girls in bikini. He's still a guy after all. Although it's hard to imagine him actively chase after a girl." She ignored the ache in her chest.

Ino merely laughed, shaking her head, "Yeah, that's exactly it." She didn't bother correcting Temari. She had a feeling this mission will do wonders for the two of them. Her intuition about these kinds of things had not failed her yet. She smiled secretly.

Temari narrowed her eyes on Ino's expression. "Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you know something I don't. Concerning me."

"Maybe I do."

Temari glared at her. "Well, spit it out."

Unfazed, Ino said breezily, "I just think that this mission will be good for you."

"How's that? Getting possibly assaulted by a sexual predator isn't exactly what I would term good." Sarcasm heavily stained her words.

Completely ignoring that, Ino said with a smirk, "If you really wanna know, I think that you might see a different side to Shikamaru during this mission."

"And that interests me how?" The Suna nin tried to hide the sudden jump in her stomach at those words.

"Oh please." Ino rolled her eyes, causing Temari to clench her teeth. Suddenly worry furrowed Ino's brows as she said in a noticeably softer tone, "Just... try not to be your usual stubborn self when you do see it."

Temari wanted to snap back a retort but the gravity in Ino's tone made her close her mouth. She didn't know what Ino was trying to imply. And she didn't care to examine it any further.

The next day

"This is the place. Ready? You should find a place to get dressed," Shikamaru suggested, attempting not to think of the vision that will soon appear. He couldn't quite decide whether he was pleased or irritated about the whole situation.

"Spot the target first," Temari commanded. They were both positioned atop a branch of a towering tree.

Using a pair of binoculars, Shikamaru scanned the widespread shores of the white sand beach. It wasn't as crowded as they thought it would be. There were a few families lounging about, the kids running around. Several young men and women clad in fashionable swim wear were all over the place.

It was easy to spot the daimyo who was flanked by five bodyguards. As he stared, he started to frown.

"What is it?" Temari asked, noting his reaction.

"This Lord Hideki looks familiar but I can't recall where I've seen him before," Shikamaru mused.

"Maybe you only saw him in passing. He did visit Konoha several times in order to familiarize himself with the village women." Temari hopped down to the ground as Shikamaru followed.

"Maybe." But Shikamaru still tried to remember where he met the daimyo. So immersed was he in his thoughts that he didn't immediately notice Temari tugging at her obi. "Oi, can't you at least find a private area to dress?" He fought the oncoming blush.

"No need."

Shikamaru didn't even have time to turn around to give her any privacy before Temari pulled off the obi and shrugged off the yukata.

Hot damn. His mind blanked out as his day dream came to life in front of his eyes complete with the fire-red bikini. She was absolutely breathtaking. That sun-kissed skin, lovely chest, toned stomach, rounded hips. Those legs that always held his interest bared completely. He tried to pry his eyes away but before he could, Temari looked at him with an uncharacteristically shy expression. "It doesn't look slutty, does it?"

He shook his head, struck mute by the utter cuteness of that look.

A smile lit up her face. That took the cake. How many more times was she going to attempt to make him implode today?

Temari then rummaged inside her bag and took out a bottle. Opening it, she tipped the bottle onto her hand and white liquid poured out. Her hands then started to slather it across her face, neck, shoulders, arms, torso, legs… She had to bend down to cover her thighs, knees, calves, ankles and feet.

He didn't realize he was staring, mouth agape until his lower half decided to remind him. Cursing to himself, he turned immediately, pretending to scout the area. He didn't need to look in a mirror to know that his face was beet red. How in the world was he going to concentrate on this mission?

Doesn't she have any sense of self-awareness? Or was she just that comfortable with him? Or perhaps it was just that she didn't really consider him as a man whom she should be self-conscious with? He didn't know which was worse. This was making his head hurt.

"Shikamaru, can you put some on my back?"

Someone really had it out for him today.

Her back was already facing him while she held out the bottle, not bothering to look back. He went near, took the bottle and poured some on his hands. Since he was taller than her, he could see over her shoulder and had a direct view to the rounded tops of her breasts. He quickly diverted his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he began spreading the sunblock lotion from her upper back. _It's just her back, it's just an expanse of skin, no big deal... that's very smooth... and silky... and warm... not to mention it was so easy to reach around and..._

He quickly took his hands away as soon as he finished her lower back, barely grazing her bikini bottom. His hands felt as if they were scorched. He faced the other way again.

"Okay. I'm going." Before he could blink, she went off. He smacked his crimson face and reminded himself of the mission at hand. Jumping onto the branch once more, he focused his binoculars on his partner moving quickly towards the beach.

As she sprinted towards her destination, a full blown smirk that reeked of smugness was pasted on her face. Ino was right. She did have a little fun. _Don't wanna see me in a bikini, huh. Moron._ She wondered if this was why many women liked to wear this swimwear. Was it because of the sense of empowerment they feel over bumbling, blushing men drooling over their figures? But the memory of his warm, gentle hands on her back brought a flush to her cheeks and tons of butterflies at the pit of her stomach. She had heard his unsteady breathing and was sorely tempted to test it. Too bad the mission took precedence.

As she neared the beach, she slowed down to a walk. As soon as she stepped foot onto the beach, Ino's prediction came true. A group of four guys approached her, admittedly good-looking guys but with a swagger which told her they knew they looked bloody good.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest thing I've seen in this place today? Are you alone, sweetheart? Please say you are," the guy she presumed to be their leader spoke to her, an avaricious gleam in his eye as he unashamedly checked her out from head to toe.

Immediately, she felt her hackles rising. Then reminded herself of the role she had to play. Dumb blonde, right. She forced a simpering smile as she twiddled her fingers in a shy manner. "Yes, I'm alone. Actually it's my first time to the beach," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Wow, that's awesome. Well then, allow me to be your escort, babe?" The guy winked at her, offering his brawny arm.

She wanted to vomit. The guy's gigantic ego needed to be shot down a peg or two. She forced herself to say, "That's very kind of you. Please take care of me." She hooked her hand around his arm, resisting the urge to squeeze it until the guy cried out in pain. The young man grinned in triumph.

"I sure will, babe. My name is Zeru, what's yours?"

"I'm… Shiho."

"Shiho… Didn't expect that. Doesn't sound hot you know. Never mind, babe. Where do you wanna go first?" Zeru smiled at her as if he didn't just insult her. Or rather, Shiho.

Gritting her teeth and still managing a smile back, she replied joyfully, "Can we just stroll in that direction? I just love long walks." She pointed to the area where Lord Hideki was stationed.

"Sure thing, hot stuff," Zeru agreed enthusiastically. Temari's eye twitched. The other three guys just followed them silently.

As they walked that way, Zeru started talking to her about his likes, dislikes, how often he worked out, how he did his workouts according to muscle groups. He flexed each muscle as he discussed each one. It bored Temari to tears and she had to stifle her yawns while she pretended to be hooked to his every word.

As soon as she saw the daimyo within several feet, she began giggling out loud and smacking Zeru's chest. While Zeru lit up at her reaction, he grimaced at the impact of her hand. "You're so funny, Zeru!" Temari cooed in increased volume, fluttering her eyelashes the way she saw Ino did at hot guys. "And those muscles of yours are sooo nice and hot!" She gave a firm squeeze to his bicep and he winced. Then Zeru, encouraged by her words, touch and flirty look, grabbed her by her upper arms and said, "And I think you're smokin', babe." Then he bent his head and attempted to lay his lips on hers.

Temari placed her palm against those lips, reminding herself to sanitize later, turned her head and screeched in a silly feminine high tone.

"Unhand her, young man," an authoritative male voice sounded to her right. She looked and internally rejoiced at the sight of Lord Hideki 'coming to her rescue'.

"She's mine, man. Lay off!" Zeru growled.

"Well, going by her scream for help, I don't think so." Lord Hideki snapped his fingers and one of his bodyguards pried Zeru off Temari with ease and threw him towards his other friends as if he weighed nothing more than a toddler. Sufficiently intimidated, Zeru and his friends scurried off as Zeru yelled out, "You and that girl will pay for this!"

"Are you ok, lady?" Lord Hideki asked, a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine now… Thanks to you," Temari shyly responded. _Ugh puke._ "How can I ever repay you, sir?"

"Nothing. Well the company of a lovely woman is always welcome. That is if you don't mind."

"I'd love that!" Temari exclaimed with a smile. Lord Hideki smiled back in delight. _Check._

"Come, have a seat." He gestured towards the space at the other end of his beach chair.

She sat, crossed her legs and leaned forward slightly. Lord Hideki's eyes made a quick once over. _Too easy._

"So what is a pretty lady like you doing at a beach all by herself?" He shifted closer to her.

"I was with my friends but lost them when I wandered around the beach with that boy. I thought he was nice at first but then he started grabbing me..." She bowed her head in shame, clutching her hands tight on her lap but peeked through her lashes for his reaction. His face was outraged.

"He was completely out of line. I'm glad I was just in time to stop him. Do you want me to help you find your friends?" The daimyo laid his hand on top of hers.

"Oh it's fine. I wouldn't know where to look and I'm sure if I stay in one spot, they'll find me soon enough. Is it ok if I stay with you until they do?" She gave him a hopeful look, holding onto his hand with both her hands.

"Stay as long as you like, my dear." He intertwined his hand with one of hers, lifted it to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

She resisted the compulsion to shudder and gave him a grateful smile instead.

"Would you like to go for a swim while waiting, lady?" Lord Hideki asked.

"Sure but would it be ok if we stay by the shore so my friends could still see me? Plus… I'm afraid of sharks," she confessed, a blush on her face.

"Oh my dear, you're so sweet but I assure you there are no sharks around here." He gently pulled her hand as he led her towards the water. He encouraged her to wade about the shallow waters and showed her assorted types of seashells and even a starfish. She oohed and ahhed as per her role. Although she had to admit, she didn't completely hate it. She even smiled genuinely when he placed the starfish on her palm and watched as it twitched around. But she definitely wasn't mistaking his sneaky looks on her lady parts. It made her skin crawl, knowing what she did about this man and allowing him such visual access.

Later on, when their skin was starting to resemble a prune, he invited her back out of the water and onto the chair. He surprised her by placing a towel on her head with both hands by the sides of her head, saying, "I thought perhaps you wanted to dry your hair off since salt water is not very kind to human hair. And you're a lady so you should take better care of it." His face was a bit too close to hers though his words made sense. She could feel his breath ghosting across her face.

"Uh yeah sure." She brought up her hands to rub her hair but he made no move to remove his hands.

"Let me do it for you… Princess." She gave him a puzzled expression since that was the first time he called her anything other than lady or dear. It was peculiar that he would pick that particular endearment unless… Her eyes widened.

"You—" Temari started to say.

"Don't move or your partner goes down, Princess Temari." Lord Hideki smirked in arrogance. She froze in her seat. Oh god. Shikamaru. Did they capture him?

This guy knew who she was the whole time. All this time, he had the upper hand and she was playing perfectly into it like a bloody puppet. Why had she been so blind?

"Yes, I knew sooner or later that the other daimyos would squeal on me and try to capture me. But I didn't think they would send you of all female shinobi. Granted, it was smart of them not to send any female Konoha ninjas since I recognize them all. But did Tsunade-sama really think I wouldn't know the luscious shinobi princess of the sand village?" Hysterical laughter boomed from him.

She glared at him, desperate to attack him. Her fingers twitched.

He snickered at her, the urge to attack increased tenfold. "Move one little finger and I can have your partner killed just by the snap of my fingers. Do you remember my bodyguard, Teruo? The one who got rid of your boy toy earlier? Well he was actually holding back. His strength is quadruple the force of what you saw. He is my special ninja bodyguard who used to be famous back in his own village for his heroic deeds but his own stupid village kicked him out after everything he has done for them. Now he answers only to me. Isn't it grand?"

"Bastard," Temari spat out. She'd bet her entire fortune he had something to do with Teruo being kicked out of his village.

"Tsk tsk. Oh dear, did you not enjoy our lovely afternoon affair?" He guffawed, making her see red. "Then there's that mouth. I was wondering how long you could keep up with the silly blonde act. Now that we're being honest with each other…" He reached out to touch her shoulder and she flinched. "Ah ah. Think of your partner, dear."

"Where is he?" she blurted out. Her mind was frantic but she kept it from appearing in her face.

"Don't worry Teruo is taking good care of him as long as you take care of me." Lord Hideki traced a finger along her collarbone, a lustful glint evident in his eyes.

Fear, damned unwanted fear coursed through her veins. But remembering who she was, her mind quickly formulated a plan. "I'll give you what you want if you bring my partner here to reassure me that he's still alive. Otherwise, no deal." She lifted her chin defiantly and regally as befitting of someone of her status.

"I can always just order Teruo to terminate him now if you don't do as I ask," Lord Hideki teasingly warned, a side of his mouth sliding up as amusement colored his tone.

"Then I shall terminate myself immediately after," she deadpanned as she leveled a clear, hard gaze on his eyes, eliminating any doubt in his mind of her determination to follow through with her threat. Inwardly, she was shocked at how easy it was to declare such a thing but after having said it, it rang true and strong. Was it only because she didn't want herself to be subjected to the perverted whims of this man? Or was she miscalculating her intentions?

Hideki stared into her eyes for quite some time as if he was searching for something before relenting. "Fine." He ordered one of his bodyguards to fetch Teruo and the hostage. They both waited for a long ten minutes before Teruo appeared with Shikamaru's hands tied behind him and a gag in his mouth. Shikamaru threw her a remorseful look. Temari was just relieved to see him safe and it must have shown on her face because Shikamaru's eyes softened at her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Nara Shikamaru, is that you?" Lord Hideki asked in wonder, his hand stretched out. Shikamaru gave a startled jerk and then shot him a wary look. "It is you! You don't remember me, I see. When we were just children, you and your father came over to discuss house security plans with my father. You stayed over at our house for a week. Since I was an only child, I was ecstatic. I invited you to play with me in our yard but you weren't interested. All you wanted to play was shougi! And since I wanted a friend, I humored you. But you never let me win one game! And since then I hated you."

Shikamaru's facial expression was showing signs of recognition. Temari was shaking her head into her palm in exasperation.

"But don't worry, we're both adults now. Let bygones be bygones, eh?" Lord Hideki smiled in a sinister manner. Keeping his eyes on Shikamaru, he took a finger under Temari's chin and lifted it slightly. Temari tried to jerk away but Lord Hideki whispered, "Teruo can easily snap his neck, don't you know. And you promised you'd be mine if I let you see him alive." Temari stilled, fury burning inside her core. Helplessness was completely outside of her terrain.

"Isn't she just delicious, Shikamaru? How in the world can you resist such beauty? Or am I wrong? Have you already tasted her, my friend?" Hideki raised his brow in question and then shifted his head closer to Temari's neck and took a good long whiff. "Mmm, how intoxicating. Does she taste as good as she smells?"

Livid, Shikamaru shot him an intense glare that would have sent others running. He didn't give a thought to how possessive he might appear at the moment. Besides, was it not natural to feel outraged at the thought of anyone violating any female?

Hideki however only smiled knowingly and continued, "Isn't there a saying that say friends should share their blessings?" He slid his fingers down her neck until they rested on her collarbone, stroking. Then he touched his lips to her shoulder while staring at Shikamaru with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. Temari gripped her seat hard, trying to prevent herself from pummeling the daimyo.

A crimson haze consumed the leaf ninja's sight and a rage that he didn't know he was capable of seared his entire body. Alarmed and enraged, Shikamaru tried to step forward but hands with unbelievable strength kept him from moving forward no matter how much he thrashed himself about. Hideki smirked and silently told Temari, "You see? And that's not even half of his full strength."

Seemingly oblivious to Shikamaru's inner chaos, Temari was thinking madly. Or rather, that was the only thing she must focus on or risk letting herself loose on this vindictive man. Which would then put Shikamaru in danger. And the thought of that made her heart clench. Which was only natural to feel in anticipation of any person being victim to homicide. Enough of the useless, pointless track of thinking that was making her feel things she wasn't ready to face. This was neither the place nor the time for it. If that guy can kill in a second, then there's no way either Shikamaru or her can make any sudden attacks on him. Looking down, there were their full-bodied shadows but Shikamaru couldn't move his hands to make use of his jutsu. And with this stupid bikini, she was unable to carry her tessen. There was only one way and the outcome was something she couldn't guess.

Before she lost her will, Temari's hand shot out, gripped Hideki's shirtfront, pulled swiftly and pressed her lips desperately to Hideki's. Shikamaru's eyes widened and felt his chest tighten unbearably while Hideki gave a surprised moan. Shikamaru's eyes fell away from the scene, his jaw tightening. She took out a small needle from her top, broke away abruptly and held the needle under his jaw as she smirked. Hideki's pleased face transformed into a hard one as he realized his position.

"Teruo, I suggest you untie Shikamaru if you don't want your master to have a hole in his mouth," Temari stated pleasantly but no one could mistake the threatening undertone of her delivery.

With an uncertain frown, Teruo looked to his master who gave a tiny, terse nod. Teruo only then untied Shikamaru. When Shikamaru was almost freed, Temari slightly lowered the hand that was holding the needle. And that was enough for two bodyguards from behind to take action. One attempted a kick at her head and the other took a protective stance in front of his master. Temari quickly dodged and jumped a few steps back. Teruo held the struggling Shikamaru once more.

Almost immediately, a shout from another of the bodyguards sounded, "Master, there are some ninjas heading this way! What do we do?"

Hideki glared at Shikamaru. "I see you do always plan ahead. Curse you. We will leave but before that… Teruo, throw her into the far side of the sea."

Temari's face drained of all color and Hideki chuckled darkly. "You really think I bought your being frightened of sharks? I am sure you've battled far worse creatures. But I did understand what you were really saying. Too bad for you, dear."

Shikamaru threw them a bemused expression, clearly not having any idea what they were talking about. But his rage continued to simmer, seeing Temari's reaction to Hideki's taunting. Somehow, seeing the fright in Temari's face was worse than seeing the lip action earlier. It made him feel helpless.

Teruo suddenly disappeared from his spot and reappeared behind Temari in a split second, gripping her hard.

"Did I mention my Teruo also has an amazing capacity for speed?"

Temari didn't even have time to have terror consume her. And as if she was a mere sack of potatoes, he lifted her and launched her into the middle of the sea. A second later, she came up and gasped for air, clearly struggling to maintain her head above water. Shikamaru stared in horror as he only now realized the significance of their earlier discussion.

"Good luck saving her, Shikamaru. This time, you lose." With that, Lord Hideki and his bodyguards made their escape.

Desperately, he ran into the sea while untying the loose tie around his wrists and ripping off the gag in his mouth. "Temari!" he roared, his voice at the loudest decibel he ever allowed it to be in his life.

Shikamaru had never moved so fast in his life. Every single stroke of his arms and every kick of his legs were executed at full speed and full strength. Utter despair threatened to overwhelm him at the thought of losing her. The feeling clawed at his insides, tearing him inside out. When he was a few meters away from her, her body seemed to paralyze as she started to sink, drained of oxygen, energy and will to fight.

At that moment, flashes of images went through his head. Temari smirking at him as she beat him at taijutsu, Temari yelling at him with her eyes suspiciously bright when he hurt himself terribly in a mission, Temari lying next him on his cloud-watching hill, Temari brushing away a strand of his hastily tied hair with unusual tenderness in her eyes which she quickly covered up with a punch to his shoulder...

 _Dammit, you better not die, woman!_ He quickly took her as he swam back furiously to shore. As soon as they reached it, he placed her on her back and started pumping her chest. To his immense relief, she started to vomit the sea water that she managed to swallow. He thanked the highest forms of deities that were watching over them. He didn't notice he had tears streaming down his face.

She sat up, but she didn't seem to realize that she was trembling like a leaf. He couldn't help himself. Reaching out his arms, he took her into him. She gasped out in a raspy voice, "I'm fine." But her hands were telling a different story as they clutched desperately at his back, knuckles turned white in their vice grip. He just embraced her more tightly, savoring the feeling of her heartbeat. She closed her eyes and let his warmth seep into her. Somehow she never felt more at ease as she burrowed her face into his shoulder.

"Shikamaru, Temari! Are you guys alright?" Ino shouted, running up to them along with Chouji and Kiba and Akamaru. Temari reluctantly moved away from Shikamaru and turned to look at them, surprised. "Why are you guys here?"

"I sent for them. I recognized Teruo from the bingo book. I knew we were dealing with something dangerous. So I sent for reinforcements. But I never expected to be captured. I let myself be distracted. I'm sorry, Temari," Shikamaru said, the remorseful expression back on his face.

Temari was tempted to comfort him but instead she said, "Never mind that now. Our priority right now is to go after them."

"Right. Kiba. That bodyguard's scent is probably still on that loose cloth over there."

"Roger that." Kiba made Akamaru sniff the cloth. Then the dog lifted his nose into the air, paused, and started moving in a certain direction. Kiba, Ino and Chouji followed promptly.

Temari moved to follow but Shikamaru placed his hand on her shoulder. "We can take care of this. You rest."

"No way in hell. Those two will pay." Temari tried to get up but Shikamaru held onto her shoulder.

"You're in no condition to fight."

"The hell I'm not. You think a bit of sea water can defeat me?"

"Dammit, Temari, you almost drowned! And you're still shaking! Don't be an idiot!" Shikamaru shouted at her, clearly upset and frustrated.

To his amazement, she didn't call him out for that last bit. Instead she placed both her hands on his face and stared him dead in the eyes. "I am completely aware of that. But staying behind while you guys fight my battle for me and letting me stew on my pathetic incident will not make me feel any better. The kunoichi in me will despise me for it. And there is no way I will let those two think that I was that easy to defeat."

Shikamaru let out a soft "but..." He halted as she placed a finger against his lips and murmured, "I'm counting on you to be by my side."

Dammit, why did she have to play that card? Letting out a sigh, Shikamaru conceded. How can he not when she was touching him and looking at him full of trust?

They both got up and started to chase after the others. Along the way, Temari found her yukata and tessen, and put them on. They caught up to the others soon after. And found that they surrounded the daimyo and his bodyguards in the middle of the forest. Shikamaru relayed the plan to his teammates. He wanted it to end quickly for Temari's sake so he made sure the plan was foolproof.

Kiba and Chouji charged at Teruo. Chouji was in a large ball and chasing him about while Kiba and Akamaru followed his scent and clawed at random intervals. This weakened and distracted the wanted ninja enough to take his attention off his master. Ino quickly deployed her jutsu and took control of Lord Hideki. She called out for Teruo's help in Hideki's body. And as soon as Teruo appeared in front of Hideki, Shikamaru managed to shadow bind him. Ino diffused the jutsu and returned to her body. Through sheer will, Temari executed her final wind technique which she used against Tenten in the chuunin exams. But now, it was undeniably several times more powerful. Teruo, Hideki and the rest of the bodyguards got caught in it and after multiple razor sharp cuts to their bodies, they eventually dropped to the ground, almost lifeless. She stepped near a groaning Hideki, grabbed him up so that he was at eye level with her and was ready to strike him with her tessen. Hideki flinched, cowering. "Please no more!"

"Temari, we need him alive," Shikamaru reminded her almost regretfully. He couldn't blame her. If he had his way, he would've shredded the guy into bits. Unfortunately, it wasn't to be. She gritted her teeth before she let him drop to the ground without care. The last thing she told him was, "You're pathetic."

They rounded them up and brought them to Konoha headquarters where Ino conveyed to Tsunade all the facts she learned whilst in the daimyo's body. It was enough to convict him. Nevertheless, she sent other ninjas to Hideki's base for evidence and to save the victims.

After everyone reported to the Hokage, they were free to go. Tsunade gave a special thanks to Temari which she accepted gracefully. Shikamaru then insisted on taking her back to her apartment and Temari didn't resist.

Inside her apartment, Shikamaru made some tea while Temari unloaded the contents of her bag. When Temari finished unloading, she sank onto the couch with a faraway look, clutching her hands together. It all came back rushing to her. How powerless she felt when she was thrown effortlessly into the sea. How helpless and frustrated she felt as she scrambled to keep her head above water and the sea water pouring down her throat. How immensely relieved she felt when Shikamaru's face was the last thing she saw before she blacked out. How odd it was that just before she lost consciousness his face with a lopsided smile stuck out among the other faces which included her brothers...

Suddenly she felt something being pushed into her hands and saw Shikamaru giving her a cup of tea. "Drink. It will help," he ordered firmly. She smiled in gratitude and took a sip. Then another and another until every drop disappeared. She placed the cup down and leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes, willing all negative emotions and images away.

She heard him shifting but didn't bother to open her eyes to see what he was up to. That was until she felt a pair of lips against hers. Her eyes flew open just as he pulled back slightly, his face just an inch from hers. His body was hovering over hers as he was leaning his hands on the back of couch. His toned arms caged her head. It made her feel strange. Her eyes bore into his as she asked bluntly, "What do you think you're doing?"

His tanned hand went up to scratch the back of his head as color filled his cheeks and mumbled, "Uh um... post-traumatic stress therapy?"

Those mesmerizing teal eyes merely blinked at him. He suddenly felt like the world's biggest idiot. Ignoring the sinking feeling in his chest, he quickly backed away, saying, "Sorry, sorry. I'll just go now."

As he made long, swift strides towards the door while mentally scolding himself, he felt a huge gust of wind and immediately braced himself against the nearest furniture. The door slammed soundly shut. Slightly terrified, he turned around to see Temari on her feet and observing him in an inexplicable manner.

Then she spoke in a low, deliberate voice, "This therapy... how can I avail of it?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. A kernel of excitement within was slowly making his heart thump faster. Heart in his throat, he said in the same tone, "That depends... on which package you want to avail of."

Sauntering towards him with her eyes connected to his, hips swaying provocatively, she closed the distance between them and pressed her body flush against his. Her head tilted up to keep their gazes connected. He swallowed audibly. Then she matter-of-factly said, "I want all-in. The ultimate experience. The whole shebang." She dragged a finger down the middle of his chest and continued as if it was a business transaction, "Should I expect successful results?"

Licking his suddenly dry lips, he responded in what could be deemed a counselor's reassuring timbre, "I cannot make that promise. But what I can promise is it will be... invigorating." He ended in a husky tone.

She bit her lip in attempt to keep an amused smile from appearing. Somehow his dark eyes managed to turn a shade darker at the sight of that captured lip. She sensed his struggle before he crashed his lips down to hers. The kiss was rough, impatient, stimulating. In between kisses, he said, "Are you... sure... about this? We can... still... stop."

"Stop... psycho-...analyzing... me... moron. Would...you... rather I... go find... that Zeru... instead?"

He drew back and glared at her. She just raised her eyebrow haughtily. Both of them were panting heavily which really didn't produce the desired effect they wanted.

Placing her hands on her hips, she taunted him breathlessly, "You were distracted, you said. It's pretty obvious why. You are damned transparent, Shikamaru." His jaw tightened.

Heedless of the burning emotion in his black eyes, she took a few steps back, untied her obi and let her yukata slide down to the floor. Cocking her hip, she continued her taunting, "Were you feeling hot and bothered the whole time, Shikamaru? Were you thinking about the things you wanted to do to me? Or perhaps the things you want me to do to you? Were you watching me and Zeru, hoping you were the one I was clinging to? Were you watching me and that damn Hideki, wishing you were that close when I was submerged in the water, this bloody bikini clinging to wet skin? When you were putting the sunblock lotion on my back, did you not just want to pull the string on this bikini top and put your hands on my—"

He growled menacingly, unable to take any more of it. He covered the distance between them in a second, grabbed her by the waist, and threw her over his shoulder. Moving to her bedroom in no time at all, he slammed her down onto the bed, making her bounce before settling into the soft mattress. A triumphant glint sparkled in her eyes as she made herself comfortable. He kicked off his shoes and took off his vest before climbing on top of her, fire still burning in his eyes. That smoldering look was enough to render the wind shinobi's toes curling in anticipation.

"Yes, you troublesome, infuriating woman," he said in a gruff, strained voice. He bent down and nibbled on her ear, making her squirm. "Yes, I was hot and bothered." He dragged his tongue along the ridges of that ear, making her tremble. "Yes, I was thinking of all the things we can do to each other." He sucked on the earlobe, making her suck her breath in. "Yes, I wished I was in those two idiots' shoes." He slid his mouth down to suck on the pulse point of her neck, making her moan softly and grip his arms tightly. "Yes, I wanted to pull on that bikini. It was in the bloody way. But now, I'm having second thoughts." With dazed eyes, she still managed to somehow give him a bewildered look.

With a smirk, he moved down, captured a nipple through the red cloth and sucked vigorously. His other hand gently massaged the other breast. She let out a small cry and clutched his head to her chest. The combined feeling of his teeth and the rubbing cloth was sending her body up in flames.

Before he switched to the other one, he took her wrists and held them down to her sides. As he played lightly with the other mound, she struggled to break free from his hands, growling. He chuckled, the sound reverberating through her chest.

An idea came to him and he grinned wickedly. She saw it and narrowed her eyes, showing her displeasure. But inside, she yearned to yell at him to hurry up and do whatever wicked thing he cooked up in that genius brain of his. She was dying of suspense. She wouldn't admit it but she reveled in this side of him. This dominant, irresistible Shikamaru. Her heart pounded hard enough for its sound to reach her ears.

She felt her hands being lifted above her head. When she tried to move them, they wouldn't budge. Suddenly she saw the dark elongated shadows that surrounded her and realized what he had done. She felt heat shoot to her core. Her thighs rubbed against each other.

As his mouth and one hand were occupied at her chest, his other hand drew down and cupped her down there. She couldn't help bucking her hips into his hand. To her immense pleasure, he gripped her harder. "Sh-shika!" she whimpered, her thighs clamping tight on his hand. The sound hit him right in the groin. It also hit him that they were getting in very deep.

Somehow he managed to break away from her. Breathing heavily, he moved away, recalling his shadows. He tried to calm his libido but her sprawled form wasn't helping any. He could still see the wet spots he created on her bikini top and still feel the warmth on his hand that was just at her nether region. He turned his body so that he was facing a wall instead of her.

"I guess this bikini's appeal does wear off," Temari spoke to the ceiling, unwilling to look at him. That made him turn to her incredulously.

"You think the only reason I jumped you is because you're wearing that?"

"Hah, well it certainly worked for Zeru and Hideki instantly."

"You're seriously comparing me to those two?" he asked, an expression of disbelief on his face.

"That doesn't matter. You're still a guy. Bikini-clad females is a big turn-on. I get it." She closed her eyes in what looked like a feeling of acceptance.

She heard him move closer to her and before he could surprise her like previously on the couch, she opened her eyes warily. Dark pools of fury met her bemused emerald eyes.

"Why are you mad?" the words came out before she could even think them.

He let out a short bark of frustrated laughter. "You think this is a mere product of hormones? So in this theory of yours, my feeling of sheer terror over your near drowning would definitely clash against boy is so fucking horny over the sight of a girl wearing bikini?"

The Suna princess was immediately disturbed. Shikamaru rarely cursed like that. Not in front of her anyway. For him to get agitated was certainly a rare thing to behold. She decided to tread lightly. "I'm sorry you felt that way but isn't it normal to feel terror to see anyone drown?"

He stared at her. Just stared. Was she being deliberately oblivious? To what end? He started slow, "Before I could get to you in the sea, I had flashbacks."

She swallowed, almost afraid to ask but knew she had to. "Of what?"

"Of you... with me."

She realized she was holding her breath. But she had known it. His feelings. And she had been pushing him away. It was easier to embrace lust than that complicated feeling.

He rose from the bed and walked to the door. Without looking back, he said, "It's fine. When I first kissed you tonight, I never expected anything from you. If you don't believe anything else then at least believe that." And she let him leave.

The evening suddenly grew colder.

0000000000

The next day

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked Tsunade grumpily.

Ignoring his tone when she would usually reprimand him, she said, "I need you to go back to that beach. Seems like an important item was left behind by Hideki that could be further evidence of his crimes."

"What item could that possibly be?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm not exactly sure. Ino said it could be a document or some sort of storage. It was a blurred image. I think you'll know it when you see it."

"You expect me to fine comb the whole stretch of a beach for a single item that I don't even have a single clue to?"

"Yes, I do. Stop whining. I'll give you a week's vacation if you do this."

He grumbled some nonsense before exiting.

Tsunade looked at Shizune and said, "Damn, so that's what a heartbroken Shikamaru looks like. Temari sure did a number on him."

"To be fair, Temari didn't look all that well either," Shizune replied, smiling.

"Hah! She looked like a train wreck, you mean!"

"Yes but that's not very polite, Tsunade-sama."

"Hmph."

"..."

0000000000

Later that day

Shikamaru stood at one end of the beach, staring at the long stretch but not really seeing. He was still indulging in his new pastimes which he started last night which were namely self-blame and self-pity. He had not a wink of sleep. And while this was a troublesome and almost impossible mission, he was grateful for something to do to keep his mind off the Incident. But then he never expected to be back here. Where it all started. When he saw his heart clearly for the first time.

Sighing, he pushed himself to do his job. Walking back and forth from the edge of the forest to the shore, he searched the grains of sand for whatever it was. He felt stupid.

If his mind was less hazy and his eyes were less heavy-lidded with sleep, he would've noticed how odd it was that the beach was empty of people.

He suddenly felt his foot connect with something hard. "Ouch, dammit!" He looked down to see a small boulder but what was interesting was that there was a piece of paper trapped underneath.

Tsunade informed him that Ino mentioned a document. Could that be it?

He moved the boulder aside and picked up the paper. The edges of the paper that the boulder didn't touch looked pristinely white as if it hadn't been there for more than a day. It said, "Go to the start point."

Puzzlement was evident on his face as he scrutinized the message. Start point of what exactly? And to whom was this message meant for? He looked up and around for other people and was surprised to see that there was no one else around. Returning his gaze to the message, he bit his lip in thought. Could this message possibly be for him? If it was... start point could only mean one thing. But if it meant that, then only one person could have done this. And he couldn't imagine her doing this. Not after what happened last night.

Seeing as he had no other clue though, he decided to check out that area where they started the mission yesterday just in case.

When he got there, he saw another paper tacked on that distinctive tree they spied from. It read, "Go to the revival point." He wasn't sure what to feel. He was 80% sure it was her at this point. But why lead him around like this? Was she toying with him?

He struggled with the thought of continuing or abandoning this goose chase. In the end, he always knew he wouldn't be able to deny her. Thus he trudged his way back to the beach.

From a distance, he could see her standing on the shore, facing the beach. Her trademark hairstyle in place. Her bare feet and the ends of her purple yukata were being sloshed about by the waves.

When he came to stand next to her, she didn't say anything, didn't look at him. Which forced him to say, "Didn't expect you to go back here."

"... Think I'm the type of person who can't face their fears?"

"Of course no-" He cut himself off when she suddenly faced him, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Because you might be right."

He remained silent, knowing she wanted to spill her can of beans and encouraging her with his silence.

As if unable to continue looking at him, she faced the beach once more. She said in a quiet tone, "I've been running away. From you. From us. Because this thing between us was never part of the plan. Never part of my plan. My only goal in life was to become the best shinobi that I can be for me and my family. Because it was the only thing I knew. The only thing that was drilled into my head since I was a child. That thing was something that was never present with my father. But it was something I secretly craved from him. Just like any child, I suppose." She let out a humourless laugh. He held in the urge to hug her.

She continued, "I read somewhere that the thing you most crave is also the thing you most fear. And for a while now, you've been..." She whispered the words, "that fear."

He couldn't stop the moisture gathering in his eyes. The missing pieces of his heart found its way in, sealing in the cracks.

When she happened to look at him, her eyes widened. "Hey, what have I told you about crying, you crybaby?"

As he laughed a bit hysterically, his arms gathered her close. Her arms slipped around his torso. While he fiddled with her hair, he said, "Think you're the only who's scared? I am absolutely terrified. Loving a troublesome woman was never part of my life plan too, you know."

While drawing back her head, she sent him a playful glare. Then she flashed him a grin that made his pulse race. "Guess that makes us even, lazy ass."

The sudden darkening in his eyes made her palms sweaty in anticipation. She closed her eyes, tilting her head up as he leaned in. He paused and smiled at her actions. Then he changed his trajectory and pressed a quick kiss on her nose. Opening her eyes, she glowered at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Narrowing her eyes, she tugged down on the front of her yukata. He could see that she was wearing that red bikini underneath. "I was hoping that someone would teach me how to swim. But I change my mind." She turned and started to walk away, a smirk on her face.

All too soon, she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. He drew her face to the side and gave her a tender, almost lazy kiss on her waiting lips. She whispered teasingly against his lips, "This bikini really does work wonders."

He could tell she was kidding unlike last night. Thus, still attached to her mouth, he retorted, "Tch. I prefer to see you naked."

Moving her head away, she raised an eyebrow. "Who said I'd allow that?"

He smirked. "You most definitely will. And willingly too."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe." Then she smirked as well. "But you'll have to work for it."

Suddenly he yanked her yukata down and it fell to the sand. Shocked, she glared at him. She didn't even notice him undoing the obi! As she made to punch him, he ducked under the arm, grabbed her around the middle and under her knees, and carried her bridal style. He slowly made his way into the sea.

She shrieked, "Let me down, Shikamaru!"

"Nope."

He walked far enough in until the water was to his chest level. He let her slide down to his front. She clung to him, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her face plastered on his shoulder. "Damn you, Shikamaru, it's too deep."

"No it's not. I'm sure your feet can touch the bottom. Come on, just try."

"No."

"Look at me." She did. "Do you trust me?" She nodded. "Then please let go. I am right here by your side, right?" She sighed as she heard her words thrown back at her. She slowly let go and her feet touched the bottom while her neck was still above water. She heaved a sigh of relief. Then she felt his hands on her hips and his lips touch her forehead. She felt her face heat up.

"Good girl." She scowled and he chuckled. He then dropped a kiss to those disgruntled lips. Too quick. Her scowl deepened. Then he said, "Thank you for your trust."

She looked up to see him with an utterly serious facial expression. Shaking her head, she said, "Thank you for giving me another chance and not leaving when you read the second clue on the tree." He gave her a smile that took her breath away. Oh, she definitely had to keep making him do that.

She rose on her toes and fitted her lips to his. He reciprocated. The kiss was sweet, gentle and everything they dreamed about. After a few minutes, they broke away and pressed their foreheads together.

Suddenly, Shikamaru groaned. "I forgot. Tsunade made me come here for a stupid mission." He reluctantly started to head back to shore.

"For a genius, you can really be dense."

Eyes wide as he looked back at her, he said, "You mean..."

"Yup. I requested a favour from Tsunade-sama. And I understand she gave you a week off." She smirked.

He let the grin spread slowly on his face. "Well, well. And you also made sure that the beach would be a private one today?"

"Naturally."

Her pink cheeks stretched his grin wider. Then he swept her up into his arms once more and laid her down on the shore. He laid down next to her, not minding the sand that stuck to their wet skin and clothes.

"Doesn't that wet shirt bother you at all, Nara?"

He practically ripped it off. She smirked.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much."

"How's about we get this vacation started?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

She pulled him down and he did just that.

She whispered, "I love you."

"Is that right."

She smacked him.

He grinned sheepishly. Then he sneaked his arms around her and rolled her on top of him. She looked at him expectantly. "My heart's always been yours. You've just been too stubbornly blind to see it."

THE END

A/N: Thank you for reading until the end. As always, a [wannabe] writer makes themselves vulnerable every time they post their fics. Please do encourage them [and me, haha] by leaving a review no matter if you like it, didn't like it that much [waaah], or have any suggestions for improvement [please no flames]. Oh, don't forget to check out the community!


End file.
